


Love, and Ways In Which It Is Made

by being_alive



Series: The Softlyverse Modern AU [2]
Category: Romeo And Juliet - All Media Types, Romeo And Juliet - Shakespeare, Romeo et Juliette - Presgurvic, Rómeó és Júlia (Színház)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Fluff and Smut, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Inappropriate Use of Escalus's Office, Non-Chronological, Now and Forever TBH, Older Man/Younger Woman, POV Third Person
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-24
Updated: 2019-03-27
Packaged: 2019-11-29 05:27:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18218825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/being_alive/pseuds/being_alive
Summary: A companion toSoftlythat is much more...maturein nature.





	1. An Office Visit

**Author's Note:**

> To the surprise of absolutely no one, I've decided to start writing this, because I am weak and this pairing needs more content.

It is seven minutes after noon and Escalus should've left for lunch at exactly noon, but yet here he is, still working. Just one more paragraph of this new and improved business plan, he promises himself, and then he'll take a break, but that one more paragraph comes and goes and he still keeps working. Until, that is, the door to his office opens and someone steps inside. He looks up to see who it is, and sees none other than Juliet standing there.

"I thought I'd find you in here," she says, closing the door behind her.

"What're you doing here?" Escalus asks, saving the document and closing his laptop. It's not that he's not happy to see her, but he knows she has a class at noon, or at least she's supposed to.

"My twelve o'clock got canceled and I'm done for the day," Juliet explains, walking closer to him. "So I thought I'd come visit you instead."

"Well, I'm glad to see you," he replies, smiling up at her from where he sits behind his desk.

"Oh! And I brought you lunch. It's not much, but here," she says, setting a boxed salad down on his desk.

"Thank you," he says, and glances down at his watch with a sigh. "Twelve fifteen. I'm late again."

"You do look stressed," Juliet says, the corners of her lips curling upwards into a smile as she continues, "Let me help you relax."

That alone is enough to give him pause, out of simple surprise, because of what that statement implies. Surely not, he thinks to himself, his cock twitching within his trousers at the mere thought, but then he notices just how she's dressed. Her shirt is one with buttons up the front and instead of pants or shorts, she's wearing a skirt that only reaches to the middles of her thighs. 

All he can think of is how easy it would be just to have her bent over his desk with her skirt pushed up and, he's not going to let himself finish that thought because he's probably just reading too much into things. The way she's smiling tells him that he isn't, but he needs to know for sure, so he asks, "Does that mean what I think it does?"

Juliet's smile widens as she slowly reaches up and unbuttons just the first couple of buttons on her shirt as she asks in return, "Would you like it to?"

His eyes follow the path of her fingers as she undoes those few buttons, her shirt opening to show just a hint of skin.

"Yes," he says, but then adds, "But I'm not sure how good of an idea it is."

"It's a fantastic idea," Juliet replies, undoing one more button, so that even more skin and part of the lace of her bra is revealed as she continues, "Besides, isn't everyone but you out for lunch anyway? Who would ever know but us? The blinds are already drawn and the door is locked."

"You drive a hard bargain," Escalus replies, and then nods. Juliet's smile widens even more as she walks around the desk to him. He looks up at her and she bends to kiss him, her lips meeting his in what starts off as a gentle kiss but what soon becomes more. One of Juliet's hands tangles in his hair, while his own hands tangle in hers as well. Juliet's other hand, however, trails down his chest and then even lower, until she's cupping his cock through the front of his trousers. 

He gasps against her lips, and she takes the opportunity to slip her tongue into his mouth, whereupon it tangles with his own in a heated attempt at dominance. The hand in his hair disappears and joins her other at his crotch, and then she's undoing the button and zipper holding them shut. One hand slips inside and frees his cock from his underwear, exposing it to the air of his office, and then she's pulling away from the kiss. Escalus looks at her in confusion, and Juliet simply smiles at him in return before gesturing for him to roll back in his chair. He does so and then she's walking around him and dropping to her knees in front of him.

"You don't have to do this," he says.

"I know, but I want to," Juliet replies, wrapping one hand around his cock and stroking him to full hardness. He groans, low in his throat, and then her mouth is on him. First she simply presses a kiss to the head of his cock and then her lips part as she takes him into her mouth, first the head and then as much else as she can. He doesn't have an unusually large cock, but it's still decent in length as well as girth, so he never faults her for not being able to take it all when she goes down on him. 

Instead, she continues stroking what she can't fit with her hand as she bobs her head up and down the length of him. He grips the arm of his desk chair with one hand, tightly enough that his knuckles turn white, and tangles his other hand in the yellow waves of Juliet's hair. She looks up at him, her brown eyes meeting his. He can see desire there, desire that he himself feels growing inside of him, and so he says, somewhat reluctantly as he removes his hand from her hair, "Get up."

Juliet complies, his cock falling from her lips with an obscene popping sound, and then she's standing up. He stands as well, stepping closer to her and bending around her to push everything important on his desk to the side and then says, his voice low with lust, "Have a seat."

Juliet nods and does so, sitting down on the top of his desk on the very edge, her legs spread just wide enough for him to see that she's not wearing any underwear.

"You naughty girl," he says, resting one hand on her thigh and then sliding it upwards and inwards, pushing her skirt up as he does so, until the tips of his fingers are brushing against the lips of her sex.

"I took them off in the restroom in the lobby," she admits, and leans in to kiss him. He can feel her moving as she reaches somewhere behind her, and then she's slipping her discarded underwear into the pocket of his trousers. He kisses her harder, biting down ever so softly on her bottom lip, and then pulls back.

Escalus removes his hand from her thigh and instead begins unbuttoning her shirt as he kisses a line down her neck, down to between her breasts. He doesn't unbutton her shirt all the way, just low enough to reveal her bra and her cleavage in their entirety, and then returns his hand to between her thighs. He runs his fingers along the lips of her sex before dipping in to test how wet she is. She's wet, but not enough, so he moves his fingers to her clit and begins to rub circles around it.

Juliet moans, her head falling back, and he moves his free hand to cover her mouth. His watch reads twelve thirty now and they're going to have to be extra careful from here on out, because he knows some of the workers on this floor like to come back early from lunch, and it wouldn't do for them to be heard. He already has one nickname born from mockery and a second is the last thing he needs. Once he judges her to be wet enough, he removes his hands from both her sex and her mouth.

"You're going to have to be quiet," he tells her, pressing a kiss to her neck and then another to her jaw.

"I'll try my best," Juliet replies, breathily. He kisses her again, this time on the lips, and then pulls back to ask, "Ready?"

Juliet nods, and then he's reaching down and taking his cock in hand before aligning the head with the opening of her sex and then slowly sliding into her until he's fully sheathed within her. Juliet wraps her legs around his waist and starts to moan, but then covers her mouth with her own hand to muffle the sound. He leans in to kiss her forehead and then he starts to move, thrusting in and out of her with what start off as shallow thrusts. He bites down on his bottom lip to stifle his own moans as he begins to increase the pace of his thrusts. 

Something falls off of his desk that he hopes dearly wasn't anything of import, but right now he doesn't really care if it was. All that matters is Juliet and what it feels like to be inside of her and the urgency growing within him. Juliet lets her hand fall from her mouth as she buries her face in the crook of his neck instead, and he reaches down and begins rubbing her clit again, until her movements against him become desperate and then finally, she's coming around him. 

That alone, the feeling of the walls of her sex spasming and clenching right around his cock, is enough to send him into his own orgasm. He spills inside of her with a groan, and stays there until both of their orgasms and the aftershocks have subsided. After he pulls out of her and tucks himself back into his underwear and then does up the front of his trousers. Escalus steps back to let Juliet stand up, and she does so after rebuttoning her shirt.

"Here," he says, pulling her underwear from his pocket, and holding them out to her.

"Keep them," Juliet says, smiling wickedly as she adds, "You can give them back to me later, at home."

"You're going to be the death of me," he says, leaning in and resting his forehead against hers.

"Somebody's got to keep you on your toes," she says, and kisses him. This kiss a gentle one, and soft, and he's sad when he has to pull away. He tucks her underwear back into his pocket. She stands up then, and pulls them hem of her skirt down and fixes her shirt.

"I'll see you later, then," she says, smiling at him.

"Until then," he says, returning the smile. Juliet stands on the tips of her toes to press a kiss to his cheek, and then she walks around him and to his office door. She unlocks it and then turns around to say, "Oh, and don't forget to eat your salad."

"I won't," he promises, and then adds, "I love you."

"Love you too," she says, and then leaves. He sits back down in his chair and checks his watch. The time is twelve forty-five.

\---

"So, how was lunch yesterday?" Mercutio asks the next day, his voice casual but with an all too familiar glint in his eyes, as he's dropping off a couple of files. Escalus says nothing, and simply sputters on the water he'd been drinking.


	2. Pajamas: The Extended Edition

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A companion to [Softly](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17314778/chapters/40729388) that is much more... _mature_ in nature.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is an extended version of [Pajamas](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17314778/chapters/42509243), or chapter thirteen of [Softly](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17314778/chapters/40729388), because of course. It starts off the same, but continues where the original chapter ends.

When Escalus walks out of the bathroom, Juliet tries her very best to not laugh, but she can't help herself. Escalus looks up at her in surprise and asks, "What is it?"

"Your pajamas," she replies in between laughs. This isn't the first time she's stayed the night, but it is the first time they'd both planned to fall asleep with clothes on, as the activities involving a lack of clothing had occurred earlier, to the detriment of his couch, and because she didn't want to go home just yet. So here she is, laying in his bed in a pair of pajamas she'd brought with her just in case, laughing at his own choice in pajamas. The pajamas in question are a two-piece outfit of brown plaid flannel, that had to have been purchased at some point before at least this decade, and maybe even this century.

Honestly, she shouldn't be surprised because this is honestly so on-brand for him, but at the same time she'd expected more. Or, well, rather less, at least in terms of clothing. Part of her had been hoping for just boxers, after all.

"What's wrong with them?" Escalus asks, defensively, looking from her, down his body, and then back up to her.

"Well, for starters, they're something my grandpa would wear," Juliet says, bluntly, still giggling.

"That's fair," Escalus says with a sigh.

"You could always take the shirt off," Juliet says, sitting up to look at him better, finally done laughing.

"And that'd be completely for my own benefit, of course?" Escalus asks, the corners of his lips quirking upwards into a smile.

"Of course," Juliet replies, nodding vigorously, hands clasped in anticipation. His eyes never leave hers as his hands go to the buttons of his shirt and slowly, one by one, they come undone. Escalus shrugs the shirt off and walks over to the closet to hang it back up. Juliet takes the opportunity to watch him, perhaps even to go so far as ogle him. For someone who works a desk job, Escalus is in surprisingly good shape, with only a slight softness around his middle.

"You know, I don't think it'd hurt if you ditched the pants too," Juliet says as innocently as she can manage as he turns around, her gaze darting downwards and then back up to his face.

"You're insatiable," Escalus says, laughing far too casually and Juliet knows it's to hide the fact that he's more flattered than he seems by her words and her gaze. He then makes his way over to the bed and pulls back the covers to get in beside her. Juliet lays back down and turns to face him as she asks, "Don't you know I'll never have enough of you?"

"You won't, will you?" Escalus asks, his face mere inches from hers.

"Never," she replies, and closes the distance between them in order to press her lips to his. She reaches up and tangles her fingers in his hair and presses herself closer to him, until they're flush together, or as much as they can be with the difference in height between them. Against her stomach, she can feel a certain part of his anatomy twitch. She breaks away from the kiss in order to say, "It seems as if I'm not the only insatiable one here."

"What can I say? You just seem to have that effect on me," he replies, and she laughs and kisses him again. At some point during the kiss, they move from laying side-by-side to her being on her back with him on top of her. She opens her legs wider to allow his hips to be more securely nestled between her thighs, and one of his hands trails up and over from where it rests on her hips to slip underneath her shirt. She gasps as his hand finds one of her breasts, bare underneath her shirt, and again as he rolls her nipple between his fingers until it stands at a stiff peak.

"I want you on top," Escalus says, breaking away from the kiss. Juliet nods, and then he's up and off of her. She watches as he stands up just long enough to shed his pajama pants, leaving him in only his underwear, and then he's back on the bed. She sits up and pulls her shirt over her head and then off, and tosses it elsewhere in the room. She too gets off of the bed just long enough to take off her pajama bottoms, leaving her in only her underwear as well.

Escalus is sitting with his back against the headboard, simply watching her, his hands folded in his lap.

"See, I told you taking off those pants would be a good idea," she says, smiling as she climbs back on the bed and makes her way over to him.

"I do see your point," he admits as she straddles him, one thigh on either side of his hips, her sex aligned with his.

"Do you now?" Juliet asks, smiling teasingly as she grinds down on his steadily hardening cock.

"I do, truly," he says in response, and then kisses her. It's not a long kiss, and is fact rather brief, which Juliet would mind if not for the fact that he simply moved his kissing to her jaw instead. He kisses all along that one side of her jaw, one hand coming up to tangle in her hair, before trailing kisses down her neck. She tilts her head back to allow him better access, but he doesn't linger for long on her neck, kissing from there to her collarbone. He kisses a line across her collarbone, his lips parting and his tongue glancing out in the dip in the middle, and then his kisses continue lower, to the space between her breasts. 

From there he turns his attention to one of her breasts, kissing down one until his lips meet her nipple. He kisses that as well, softly, and then his lips close around her nipple. She moans at the feeling, heat growing within her, and grinds down against the swell of his cock once more. He moans against her, and then his other hand comes up to cup her other breast. With this hand he first rubs just his thumb over her nipple before capturing it between his thumb and forefinger, rubbing pinching lightly as he licks and sucks at her other nipple. She moans, her hips bucking against him, and reaches up to thread her fingers in the soft strands of his dark hair.

"Please," Juliet moans. "Stop teasing me, Escalus."

He releases her nipple with a pop and looks up at her as he replies, "Why should I? You were the one teasing me earlier. Something about my pajamas, if I remember correctly."

With his words, his other hand finds her other breast, and he does to that nipple what he's still doing to the other. Juliet can't help the sound that's somewhere between a whine and a moan that escapes her as she repeats, "Please."

Escalus switches his ministrations from what he's been doing to rubbing lazy circles around her nipples with his thumbs as he states, simply, "Convince me."

She looks at him in confusion so he repeats, his lust-darkened hazel eyes meeting her brown ones, "Convince me to stop teasing you."

"How?" Juliet asks, breathily. 

"However you see fit," he replies, far too nonchalantly. She knows it's only a facade, though, because of the look in his eyes and the way his cock is straining up through his underwear. So she starts kissing him, along his jaw and down his neck and then back up. Normally he's the kissier one out of the two of them, but this is different. His hands fall from her breasts to rest on her hips, his thumb stroking over the rose tattooed there, as he tilts his head back to allow her better access. She tightens her grip on his hair, not enough to hurt, just enough to get his attention, and tilts his head back towards her. She kisses a line up his jaw, and up his cheek, and then over to his ear. She grinds down against his cock, rolling her hips so that her sex rubs against his cock even through the fabric of both of their underwear, and whispers, "Please fuck me, Mister Prince."

Juliet has never called him that in this situation before, so she's not entirely sure how he'll react, or even if he'll like it, and she desperately hopes she didn't make a mistake in saying that. Her answer comes in the form of the groan that escapes his lips, and the way his grip tightens on her hips.

"All right," Escalus says after a moment, his voice pitched even lower than it normally is. He runs his hands slowly from her hips down the length of her thighs, and then one comes back up while the other leaves her skin. She pulls back just far enough to look down and see what he's doing, only to find that he's pulled his cock free through the hole in the front of his underwear and has one hand wrapped around himself. He uses his other hand to pull the crotch of her underwear to the side, and then he's guiding his cock into the opening of her sex. 

She lifts up to make it easier, and then sinks back down, slowly, taking first the broad head of his cock and then the rest of him, until his cock is fully inside of her. She moans at the feeling of being so completely full, at the feeling of his cock stretching her so wonderfully, and takes a moment to savor that feeling before starting to move on top of him. His hands return to her hips, helping her keep the pace even as he thrusts up into her in turn. Her own hands fall from his hair to his shoulders, and she grips them just as tightly as he does her hips. His teasing from before left her so wet that she has no trouble moving up and down along the length of his cock, and she doubts it'll take much more in order for her to come, not with as steadily and as quickly as the heat within her is growing. 

"Please, Mister Prince," she moans, her peak so close yet so far away. He leans forward and captures her lips in a brief but passionate kiss before pulling back and saying, his voice more of a groan than anything else, "I've got you."

And he does have her, because all it takes is for one of his hands to go from her hip down to where they're joined, dipping under her underwear to seek out her clit and then the rubbing that follows for her orgasm to find her, and she's coming with a moan so loud that she's glad his neighbors are out of town. Escalus guides her in riding his cock all through her orgasm, and before long he too is coming, his fingers digging into her hip almost hard enough to bruise, a moan of his own tearing from his throat, his cock twitching and spurting within her. After his orgasm and the aftershocks of hers subside, she pulls up and off of him, only to sit down right beside him.

He tucks his softening cock back into his underwear and she fixes her own underwear and then they lay back down together, in much the same way that they were before that all happened. They're both silent for a moment, simply studying one another through soft eyes, and then Juliet breaks the silence by saying, "You know, I don't think I'd mind if you keep wearing those old man pajamas, just so long as this is what keeps coming afterwards."

"I'll keep that in mind," Escalus replies, smiling, and then pulls her closer to him.


End file.
